The fate mirrors
by Marisay-chan
Summary: Fate brought them together again. Sequel to 'A broken promise'.


_Marisay-chan writing again! After writing 'A broken promise' and reading some of the reviews, I found myself a bit unsatisfied with the ending as well. So I thought, why not? How about a sequel?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character of course, only the story. ^_^_

_Please note: This is the sequel to 'A broken promise' so I suggest that you read 'A broke promise' first before reading this. It might not be as good though, the idea itself is a bit shaky. (It's hard to follow up such a story)_

_To clear things up:_

_Rikun is actually a year older than Rikuo. In this part of the story, his birthday had already past._

_Nurarihyon is in his old man form_

_In Italics are thoughts_

**In bold are flashbacks**

_Summary: Fate brought them together again. _

_~Story Starts~_

* * *

A few months had past since Rikun's marriage. Once they have gone for their honeymoon, Rikun and Kana had returned to the Nura main house and decided to live there, and as time passes, Rikun found himself getting more and more agitated.

_~In Rikun's room~_

Kana watched as Rikun paced back and forth in their room, mumbling about something.

"He's definitely avoiding me this time! Just what exactly have I done? I don't get it!" Rikun scratched his head in slight frustration.

Kana sighed, walking up to him to take Rikun's hand away from his hair "Sorry to interrupt your musing Rikun-kun, but…" Kana stroked his hair. "What are you talking about?"

Rikun sighed heavily, looking at Kana. "It's Rikuo…"

"Hm? Rikuo-kun?" Kana blinked at that, slightly confused.

"That's right!" Rikun clenched his fists up. "Did you see how he ran away from me yesterday? I was just going to greet him, and the moment he saw me, he ran! He actually ran away!" Rikun then had a gloomy aura around him, hiding in a corner "…Just what did I do…?"

Kana placed a finger on her cheek as Rikun continued to mope. What Rikun had said was true. Yesterday, when they came back home after dinner, they met Rikuo alone at the hallway ahead of them, and when Rikun was about to call him, Rikuo turned around…and ran away as if he had seen a ghost.

…_Although…that's not really the first time it happened…_

Kana noticed that, every time Rikun was about to get close to Rikuo, Rikuo would always came up with some excuse, saying he had something to do and turned away from Rikun. The same had happened with her as well. However, Rikuo would always as least greet her before dismissing himself. But with Rikun…

_He wouldn't even meet Rikun in the eyes…it was almost as if he is afraid…but what, and why?_

Kana tilted her head.

_Also, yesterday's reaction was the biggest so far…_

Rikuo had always been very polite, even when it seems he was avoiding them, he would always acknowledged their presence first…but yesterday when he saw them, especially Rikun…

Kana frowned.

_I wondered if I imagined it? I could have sworn that I had seen…tears in his eyes…is that why he was alone at the hallway?_

Kana frowned even more at that thought. Simply thinking that Rikuo was hurt and suffering alone, made her worried about him more.

Glancing at the still sulking Rikun, Kana turned determined.

"Rikun-kun?"

"Hm…?" Rikun looked at Kana, crocodile tears flowing from his eyes.

Kana sweatdropped seeing that.

_Is he really nineteen years old?_

Kana coughed awkwardly before smiling at Rikun. "Maybe you did something to upset him-" Kana said.

"I didn't! I swear!" Rikun interrupted, getting slightly hysterical.

"-so shouldn't you go and buy something for him?" Kana continued as if Rikun had not interrupted her.

After hearing that, Rikun calmed down. "…Buy something?" Rikun tilted his head to the side.

"Like a present?" Kana winked at him.

Rikun blinked. "Present? Why a pre-" Rikun trailed off, before getting what Kana was trying to say.

Beaming brightly, Rikun grinned at Kana. "I almost have forgotten! You are the best, Kana! I will go out and see what I can buy now!" With that, Rikun rushed out, leaving a cloud of dust behind him.

Kana giggled, happy to have cheered Rikun up. She then placed a hand on her cheek in thought.

"Now, to find out why Rikuo is avoiding us…I will go and ask around." Kana nodded to herself, walking along the corridor.

As she walked, the image of Rikun getting hysterical earlier came to her mind. Blinking slightly, she continued to walk away.

* * *

_**Fate has her way of getting around**_

* * *

"Stupid…stupid me…" Rikuo moaned into his pillow as he lay on his bed. Slowly, he raised his head up, revealing red eyes and tear tracks on his cheeks. "…I shouldn't have just run away like that yesterday…now they will definitely suspect that something is wrong…but I can't help it…because of today…"

Rikuo shut his eyes tightly, burying his head into his pillow again. Turning his head slightly, he looked at the cherry blossom tree, watching as it swayed gently against the wind.

Rikuo then suddenly widened his eyes.

In front of the tree, there were two children standing there, looking to be around eight to nine years old. Rikuo watched as the older looking child pass something to the other child.

Gasping loudly, Rikuo quickly stood up and went to the door to get a closer look. Looking around, he saw nothing but petals falling from the tree. Rikuo brought his hands to his eyes, landing on his knees.

"…Please…stop it…" Tears started flowing down Rikuo's cheeks. His body trembled with effort as he tried to hold down the sob that was forcing through his mouth.

…_Stop reminding me…_

Ever since he witnessed the kiss that both Rikun and Kana had shared on their wedding day, Rikuo started seeing illusion of both him and Rikun right in front of the cherry blossom tree when they were young, and of the time when they made the promise. It only got worse on today.

"…" Rikuo slowly wiped his tears away, before placing his right hand on his forehead, leaning his body on the sliding door. "…If this goes on, I really would have no more tears to spare…" He laughed dryly at the joke.

"…Rikuo-sama."

Rikuo lifted his head in slight surprise, looking to where the voice had come from.

"…Ah, Kappa…What's wrong?" Rikuo asked the boy, who stood at the pond near the tree, using his sleeves to wipe away any traces of tears.

Kappa, another person living at the Nura main house, was a boy who was always bullied by his peers when he was in school, due to his abnormal slit-like eyes. Rikun named him, Kappa, due to his love of waters, especially rivers.

Kappa stayed silent for a while, before gesturing Rikuo to come to him.

Rikuo tilted his head to the side, then slowly made his way to Kappa.

"What is it, Kap-Ahhhh!" Rikuo was cut off when Kappa splashed the water in the pond at him when he was close enough.

Blinking rapidly, Rikuo stared at Kappa in shock, water dripping from his hair.

Kappa softened his eyes. "You shouldn't hide such a painful emotion within yourself like that, Rikuo-sama. You will break."

Rikuo was stunned.

…_Was I…that obvious?_

As if knowing what he was thinking, Kappa said, "Some of us know what is going on, Rikuo-sama."

"…Eh? Know?" Rikuo pushed his wet bangs away from his forehead.

Kappa looked at Rikuo. "…Rikuo-sama…loves Rikun-sama…right?"

Rikuo jerked his head up, staring at Kappa with wide eyes. He then looked down, hair covering his eyes. Kappa watched as Rikuo clenched his fists.

"I thought only Kubinashi knew…It's weird, right?" Rikuo had a smile on as he said this. "I mean…I'm his brother, and yet I…" Rikuo bit his lips hard, causing him to bleed slightly.

"Love knows no bounds, Rikuo-sama." Kappa said. "We have no rights to judge who you love or do not love. As long as you are happy," Kappa showed him a rare smile. "We will be too. Besides, the only people in the main house who knew about this are Kubinashi, Yuki-Onna, Kurotabo, Aotabo, Kejoro and me."

"Haha…even Yuki-Onna knew about this…" Rikuo scratched his cheek, feeling a bit awkward, as Yuki-Onna was younger than him.

"However, I know that I will sound a bit cruel for what I am about to say, Rikuo-sama." Kappa suddenly told him.

"Eh?" Rikuo raised his head to look at Kappa.

Kappa turned serious. "…Perhaps it would be better…if you forget about Rikun-sama…mostly about your love for him."

A sudden gust of wind suddenly blew past them, rustling their clothes, their hair whipped around with the wind, but neither of them paid attention to it.

"...Eh…?" That was all Rikuo could utter when the wind died down.

"I will be frank, Rikuo-sama." Kappa continued. "Even since the wedding," Rikuo flinched, causing Kappa to narrow his eyes slightly. "You have not been your normal self. You are still polite and kind to us…but," Kappa's gaze turned sorrowed. "…You no longer bestowed us that warm smile of yours anymore…now, you are just faking it, forcing a smile on your face…"

Rikuo looked down in shame. "…I'm sorry."

Kappa only shook his head. "It is not your apologies that we want, Rikuo-sama." He walked up to Rikuo, gently placing his hands on Rikuo's, making Rikuo look at him. "It's your smile that we want. Even though they had no idea, the other people are starting to wonder what was going on, simply because Rikuo-sama is not smiling like usual…" He trailed off, noticing tears are starting to gather on Rikuo's eyes. Feeling guilty for causing it, Kappa let go of Rikuo's hands and quickly said, "Of course, if you don't want to, it's fine. I apologize deeply to speaking out of tu-"

Rikuo shook his head, cutting Kappa off. "No…you are right. I have been so caught up in my sorrow that I started not to notice my surroundings." Rikuo wiped his tears away. "I'm sorry for causing all of you such worries." Kappa rubbed the back of his head at that.

Rikuo then smiled, making Kappa widened his eyes slightly. "…I will do as you say, Kappa. Not only for you guys, but for me as well. It's about time…" Rikuo glanced at the cherry blossom tree. "…that I let him go…" Turning back to Kappa, Rikuo reached out a hand. "But…there might still be times that I will return back to this state, so…" Rikuo smiled gently, a blush on his cheeks, a bit embarrassed for what he was about to ask. "Will you, along with the others who knew about this, help me along?"

Kappa stared at Rikuo for a while, before another rare smile formed at his face. "Certainly, Rikuo-sama." Kappa clasped his hand with Rikuo's. "It's really good to see you smiling as you did before."

Both of them continued to smile at each other, before Rikuo suddenly turned his head to the side and let out a sneeze, shivering as the wind blew past them again, and water still dripping a bit from his body.

Kappa instantly tensed up. "Rikuo-sama, inside, inside!" Kappa quickly pushed Rikuo towards his room.

"Jeez Kappa, it's just a sneeze. No need to have such a reaction." Rikuo chuckled as Kappa continued to push him.

"It is a serious matter. What if you catch a cold? A fever? You could be bed-ridden. Or even, even be-" Kappa turned pale as worse situation came to his mind.

"Kappa!" Rikuo laughed out loud at the absurd things that sprout from his mouth.

"Anyways, you can't get sick, today is a special day for you after all."

"You are over exaggerating, exactly how is it special?"

Kubinashi stood at one corner, smiling as he watched Kappa guide Rikuo into his room to change into dry clothes, while arguing how special today is.

"Good job, Kappa. Things are looking up, I guess." Kubinashi glanced at the hallway behind him. "Although…" Spotting Kana at the far end of the hallway, seeming to be walking towards the kitchen, he frowned. "Something seems to be stirring between Rikun-sama and Kana-sama…"

* * *

_**Fate has her way of getting around**_

* * *

Kana walked into the kitchen, hoping to find someone there.

"Ah, Wakana-san, Yamabuki-san, good morning!"

Nura Wakana and Nura Yamabuki turned around and smiled when they saw her. "Good morning Kana-chan!" They chorused.

"Although, that is the wrong way to greet us, no?" Yamabuki winked at her.

Kana blinked confusingly at her at first. When she finally got her meaning, Kana bit her lip.

Noticing that action, Wakana asked her. "What's wrong? You don't feel comfortable calling us mothers?"

"No…it's just that…" The image earlier came to her mind again, making Kana frowned slightly. "…There is just something on my mind…but before I consult you about that, um…" Kana looked at both of them. "Do you know what is wrong with Rikuo-kun?"

"Rikuo?" Wakana confirmed.

"Un…you see…" Kana explained what had happened yesterday to them. "…and so I wanted to know what is wrong."

Wakana and Yamabuki only looked at each other after Kana's explanation. Yamabuki then looked sadly at Kana. "I'm sorry Kana-chan. But we can't really help you with this."

"…" Kana stared at the both of them. "…I don't know if I am right, but…" Kana took a deep breath. "It has something to do with Rikun-kun, right?"

Yamabuki flinched when she said that, Wakana merely looked out the window in the kitchen.

A silence settled in the room, only the crackle of the fire breaking it.

"As much as it pains me to say this," Wakana suddenly said. "I don't think Rikuo would want us to tell you anything. So, if you really want to know what is wrong, you will have to ask him yourself, Kana-chan." Wakana smiled sadly.

"I-I know that I am being a nuisance about this and I apologize first for bringing any unhappy thoughts, but please," Kana bowed deeply, startling both of the women. "I really need to know what is wrong! This…this really will have a big impact on my decision!"

"Eh?" Wakana and Yamabuki blinked in surprise.

* * *

_**Fate has her way of getting around**_

* * *

Rikun was browsing through the shop, trying to find something that would catch his eyes. He sighed when he found none, slowly making his way out of the shop and going towards another shop.

"Haaa…if this goes on, I will not be able to find anything before sunset!" Rikun scratched his head, walking faster around the town. "I need to find a perfect gift for him…"

Truth to be told, Rikun was actually really hurt when he saw Rikuo avoiding him like that. He had not spoken a single word to Rikuo since…

…_Since the wedding…that was the last time I really had a conversation with him…other times, he just only greeted me and left a second after that._

Rikun stopped walking. He slowly raised his hand and placed it on his chest, where his heart was.

…_And what is this feeling? Why does it ache here? Especially when he is with someone else?_

Throughout the few months, whenever they have some of his grandfather and father's friends coming over to their house, Rikun could not help but felt an ache whenever he saw Rikuo was close with the sons and daughters that came over.

_Especially with that jerk, Tamazuki or Tamazusa, whatever his bloody name is!_

Rikun growled out at the thought of the said jerk. Every time he was over, Tamazuki always made sure to find Rikuo, getting close to him and smirking at Rikun when he got the chance.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he continued to look around until he came across a shop that looks quite beaten up.

"Hm? This shop…" Rikun muttered, getting inside to have a look. "Hello? Is there anyone here?"

Silence greeted him, as he slowly made his way in. Taking a look around, Rikun noticed a lot of artifacts lying around. There were vases, watches, even statues that seem to be at least a hundred years old.

"…Looks priceless." A bead of sweat rolled down his cheek as he stared at the statues. Turning around, a gleam caught his eyes. Looking to where the gleam was, he saw a hand mirror on one of the tables, held straight up by a stand. He went in front of the mirror and picked it up. Holding it in front of him, he twirled it around.

"This looks familiar…"

He continued to twirl it before letting the glass part faced him. The moment he stopped it, he saw an old lady standing behind in the mirror, watching him.

"ARGHHHHH!"

Rikun whirled around in shock, to really see an old lady standing there. "Y-You startled me, old lady!" He held a hand on his chest to calm his racing heart.

"That is called 'The Fate Mirrors'." The lady told him, ignoring his screams, before slowly making her way to a seat near the cash register, or what looks to be a cash register.

"…'The Fate Mirrors'?" Rikun looked at the mirror he held in his hand with a distrusting look.

"Long time ago, there was a noble lady and a civilian man. Both of them met each other accidently, and fall in love in first sight. However, due to their status, they were simply not meant to be." The lady took out a hand fan from her sleeves and started fanning herself with it. "However, the man would not give up. So when they were force to be separated by their families, he passed her a hand mirror. "When the opportunity comes, I will pass you the second hand mirror, each to represent us. And that would be the time when we will be together forever." They then sealed this oath by saying 'I love you' to each other, before they never see each other again, until years later."

"Ehhhh…so I assumed they managed to get together again?" Rikun raised an eyebrow.

The old lady chuckled. "That they did…after a long and hard struggle…"

"Hmm…" Rikun looked at the hand mirror. "Hm? Wait, old lady. You only have one in your shop. According to the story and the name, there should be two, right?" Rikun asked.

The old lady glanced at Rikun. "The other one was bought away by a child…" She then squirted her eyes on Rikun. "Now that I looked at you...ahhhh…how could I not recognize those crimson eyes and white-blacked hair?" She chuckled again.

"Huh?" Rikun stared at her, confused. "You know me, old lady?"

She chuckled once more. "Suppose you can't remember me after all those years..." Looking at Rikun with one of her eyes closed. "Came to buy a birthday present?"

Rikun widened his eyes. "Wha-? How did you-?"

"I suppose this is really fate." She smiled.

Rikun had a lot of question marks above his head as the old lady simply laughed at her own statement.

* * *

_**Fate has her way of getting around**_

* * *

_~Evening approaching~_

"In the end, I ended up getting this…" Rikun said, staring at the hand mirror that was held in his hand, as he slowly made his way home.

After the old lady finished laughing, she decided to give away the mirror to Rikun for free, saying it would a great present to give.

"…" For some reason, Rikun could not take his gaze off the mirror. "…Where exactly have I seen this before? I don't think this is my first time seeing it…"

"Yo! Rikun! Where have you been? The party is starting!"

Rikun looked up, to see his father, Nura Rihan, waving at him at the house entrance. "Oyaji."

"What do you have there?" Rihan asked, seeing he was holding something.

"…A present for Rikuo." Rikun replied, stopping in front of Rihan.

"Present? Let's see…" Rihan blinked at the hand mirror Rikun was holding. "…Eh? You are giving this to him again? I don't think it is such a good idea…" Rihan frowned a bit.

Rikun jerked up at that. "Again? I have given this to Rikuo before? And what do you mean by that?"

Rihan looked at him. "…You don't remember?"

"Huh? Remember what?" Rikun frowned.

Rihan covered his mouth with his hand, staring at Rikun intently, making him slightly uncomfortable.

"Tell you what, Rikun. Before you go in and celebrate with the others, why don't you…"

* * *

_**Fate has her way of getting around**_

* * *

_~Night fall, in the Nura main house~_

"Happy Nineteenth Birthday!"

"Cheers!"

Rikuo smiled, blushing at all the attention. "Thank you, everyone!"

"So, how does it feel? Being nineteen?" His and Rikun's self-proclaimed brother, Yakushi Zen, who came over here to celebrate Rikuo's birthday, asked while gulping down his sake, before letting out a contented sigh.

Rikuo sweatdropped seeing that. "No difference from being eighteen." He chuckled, watching everybody getting drunk.

Zen looked at Rikuo, seeing him smiling happily as the people started pouring sake on each other's heads. Zen let out a sad smile. "It must be hard on you."

"Eh?" Rikuo turned to Zen. "Did you say something, Zen-san?"

"Haha. It's nothing." Zen ruffled his hair, making it messy. "If what I have heard is true, everything will turn up just fine, Rikuo. Don't worry about it." Zen drank his sake.

"Eh? What is?" Rikuo quickly rearranged his hair.

Zen merely smiled at him and continued to drink his sake.

Rikuo frowned slightly, but let it go. He then looked around the place, searching for someone and was disappointed when he did not found that person. Excusing himself, he walked past drunken people and went out to the hallway. Once outside, he raised a hand up, rubbing his temple as a headache started to creep up on him.

"Rikuo-sama?"

Rikuo turned to the voice, seeing Kubinashi walking towards him, looking worried. "Are you all right, Rikuo-sama?"

"Un. Just a bit overwhelmed by all this." Rikuo chuckled.

Kubinashi stared at Rikuo as he continued to rub his temple. "…Is it really fine this way?"

"Hm?" Rikuo looked at Kubinashi for a while, before smiling ruefully. "You heard from Kappa, I take it…" Rikuo sighed, looking down. "…It…will be hard…but, I will do my best. After all, it's just no good always crying over the same thing over and over again…I'm a bit tired of it…"

"Rikuo-sama…" Kubinashi whispered, feeling pained when he heard that.

"There you are, Rikuo." A voice came from behind Kubinashi.

Kubinashi looked back, while Rikuo looked behind Kubinashi, to see Rihan standing there with a smile.

"I was looking for you." Rihan smiled.

Rikuo tilted his head in confusion, coming to stand beside Kubinashi, not noticing that Kubinashi was narrowing his eyes at Rihan, suspicious of the smile he was giving. "Why are looking for me, Otou-san?"

"Ah, you see, I need to speak with Kubinashi first, so could you wait for us in Kubinashi's room?" Rihan smiled at him.

Hearing that, Kubinashi tensed up and was about to protest, when Rihan shot him a look. Kubinashi backed down seeing that.

"Hm? Oh…All right then…" Rikuo said, before turning around to walk to Kubinashi's room.

Once Rikuo had left, Kubinashi narrowed his eyes at Rihan again. "What are you doing, Rihan? You know that I still had it in my room!" He shouted, so angry at Rihan that he did not add the honorifics at the end of Rihan's name.

Rihan was staring at the direction that Rikuo had gone. "…I am correcting the mistake that Rikun had made."

* * *

_**Fate has her way of getting around**_

* * *

Rikun sighed out loud.

"I feel like a burglar…" He muttered as he went into a dark room after checking that no one was around. "…Better yet, why did I choose to listen to Oyaji?"

Rikun sighed again as he stood in the middle of the room, with only the moon to serve as a light.

"**Tell you what, Rikun. Before you go in and celebrate with the others, why don't you go to Kubinashi's room for a while." Rihan told him.**

"**Huh? Kubinashi's room? Why?" Rikun questioned.**

"**Something in there will definitely catch your attention." That was all Rihan had said before he walked away.**

_Well…I'm here now…just what am I suppose to be looking for?_

Rikun started looking around, trying to find the something that his father spoke of. Finding nothing, Rikun narrowed his eyes.

"…Was I tricked?" Rikun had a vein popped on his head. "When I find him..." Rikun was so concentrated on getting revenge on his father, that he did not noticed the drawer in front of him, until it was too late. "Whoa!"

Rikun fell onto the ground with a loud thud as he tripped onto the drawer's legs, the drawer toppling beside him, spilling something that was on top of the drawer onto the ground.

"Ow, ow, ow…" Rikun slowly lifted his head up, rubbing his sore forehead. "Thank god that there is no one here to witness this…hm?" He looked at what was spilled. "Glass?"

On the ground was a handkerchief that was wrapping around something, with pieces of glasses coming out from it.

Sitting up, Rikun brought the handkerchief close to him. "Why would Kubinashi keep broken glasses?"

Curious, Rikun unwrapped the cloth. He was then shocked when he saw what was inside. "Th-This is-!"

Inside was the hand mirror that was similar to the one he was given earlier, except that the glass part was broken. As he stared on, memories started flowing through him like movie. Rikun allowed his hair to cover his eyes.

"…Is that why he…" He trailed off. He then started thinking about the feelings he was feeling the past few months. He laughed dryly. "…So, that's what it is…I'm an idiot…"

The door then suddenly slid opened, causing Rikun to look back.

* * *

_**Fate has her way of getting around**_

* * *

"I wonder what Otou-san wanted speak about?" Rikuo wondered, closing the door behind, not aware that there was someone inside the room as well.

He then went to the middle of the room and sat down there. He closed his eyes, enjoying the night breeze that came from the opened door that leads to the backyard. "…Rikun…"

Tears started falling from Rikuo's eyes at the sound of Rikun's name. "Unnn…." Rikuo quickly wiped them away, placing his hands over his face. "…No more crying…enough…I need to, I need to forget about my love for him…I need to…" Rikuo told himself, but tears just continued fall, no matter how Rikuo tried to wipe them away. Rikuo rubbed his forehead, feeling the headache getting stronger as he cried.

He was then extremely startled when a hand wrapped around his waist and another wiping his tears away.

"Wha-" Rikuo looked back, to see Rikun kneeling behind, looking at him sorrowfully. "Ri-Rikun!"

Rikuo quickly stood up, detaching Rikun's hands away from his body, and backed away from Rikun while facing him, trying to wipe away the tears off. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

_And how long have you been here?_

Rikun seems not to have heard Rikuo as he stared at Rikuo, making him fidget. Slowly he stood up, never lifting his gaze off Rikuo. "…Why do you back away from me?"

"Eh?" Rikuo made the mistake of looking into Rikun's crimson eyes. Widening his eyes, Rikuo quickly looked down. "I-I have no idea what you talking about."

"…Then why won't you look at me in the eyes?"

Rikuo glanced up uncertainly, and was shocked to see Rikun in front of him, staring at him intently. Gasping, Rikuo tried to move back, but was unable to as there was a wall behind him.

Rikun placed his right hand on the wall, beside Rikuo' head. "I don't want you to forget your love for me."

There was a silence between them.

"Eh…? Wha-What are you talking about?" Rikuo panicked, knowing that Rikun had heard what he had said earlier. "I-I was just muttering to myself, it has nothing to do with you…" Rikuo shifted his gaze to the side, feeling uncomfortable.

Rikun stayed silent for a while, before he showed Rikuo what he held in his other hand. Rikuo widened his eyes as he saw the hand mirror that he had thrown away at Rikun's wedding day. "Wha- I thought I…"

"You thrown it away, didn't you? Kubinashi must have picked it up and kept it. I'm glad he did." Rikun then leaned his head closer to Rikuo. "…I'm sorry that I broke my promise, Rikuo."

"…It's fine. It's just a childish promise anyways." Rikuo told him, his sight blurring slightly.

"If that is so, why are you crying like that?" Rikun dropped the hand mirror on the ground, in favor of wiping the tears that was starting to fall from Rikuo's eyes again.

"It's nothing!" Rikuo pushed Rikun's hands away. "Ju-Just pretend that none of this have happened! We will go back to our usual wa-"

"I can't do that." Rikun cut in.

"What? Of course you can, you will go back and be with Kana-chan again." Rikuo's heart hurt as he said that. "So, there's no need to-" Rikuo was cut off again as Rikun took both of Rikuo's wrist and held them on the wall, right above Rikuo's head.

"No, Rikuo. You listen to me. There is no way I can do that, because," Rikun leaned his body against Rikuo's, looking straight at him in the eyes. "I love you." He then claimed Rikuo's lips with his.

Rikuo widened his eyes when he felt Rikun's lips pushed against his. He struggled fervently, trying to get Rikun to let go of him. However, Rikun would not relent, and instead kissed him harder. Rikuo gasped out, allowing Rikun to take advantage of it, letting his tongue taste Rikuo, trying to get Rikuo to surrender to him.

Slowly, Rikuo's struggles came to a stop. Once he felt that, Rikun let go of Rikuo's wrist, and wrapped his hands around Rikuo, pressing him closer while continuing to kiss him. Rikuo then hesitatingly laid his hands on Rikun's broad shoulder, kissing him back shyly. Rikuo could not stop the happiness he was feeling at finally being able to kiss the person he loves.

Rikun broke their kiss when air was needed, looking gently at the panting Rikuo. He could feel his own heart racing at the sight of Rikuo. Unable to resist, Rikun planted another short kiss on Rikuo's lips, smiling at him happily.

Rikuo blushed seeing that. "…Why do you choose to do this now? Just when I finally decided to try and forget about all this, you just had to make me fall in love with you again…" Rikuo blushed harder at his admittance, his eyes started to feel heavy. "…and…what about Kana-chan…?"

"Because I was an idiot. I did not even realize my own feeling until today. Why I always feel an ache when you are with other people. And why I feel so hurt when you avoid me. I will punish you for that later." Rikun suddenly told him, narrowing his eyes. Rikuo looked down in shame. "…All of this…was because I love you so much. I love you so much that I don't want you to be with other people. I was afraid of them stealing you away from me. I want you to be by my side, so that you will only look at me, and only at me." Rikun gazed into his eyes, making Rikuo flushed. "…As for Kana, I will explain things to her later. Right now, I want you to know that I will be by your side, always and forever. So don't forget your love for me, all right?" Rikun hugged him close, closing his eyes in content.

Rikuo glanced up at Rikun, smiling at the contented look on Rikun's face, before he let his head fall on Rikun's chest, the headache finally getting to him.

* * *

_**Fate has her way of getting around**_

* * *

_~Evening, almost midnight~_

When Rikuo woke up, he noticed he was in his room. Blinking confusingly, he sat up, only to fall back to the bed, as he suddenly got dizzy.

A hand lay on top of his forehead. "Take it easy. You will make yourself feel worse."

Rikuo turned to the side to find his grandfather sitting there. "Jii-chan…"

His grandfather smiled at him. Because nobody knew his real name, not even Rihan, everyone called him Nurarihyon, liken him to a demon because of his ability to appear and disappear as he wishes, without notifying anyone. It was also quite ironic as the name had a Nura in front as well.

"You had a slight fever. It should be gone in a while with enough rest." Nurarihyon told him, patting his head gently.

"Jii-chan…um…" Rikuo bit his lips, looking at the door behind him once in a while.

Noticing that, Nurarihyon smiled. "Rikun went to have a talk with Rihan, Wakana, Yamabuki and Kana."

"Ah…" Rikuo bit his lips again, looking worried.

"There's nothing to worry about, all of us already knew about this." Nurarihyon stroke Rikuo's cheeks. "…It must have been tough for you to deal with this all alone."

"Jii-chan…" Tears started to well up in Rikuo's eyes. Nurarihyon simply wiped them away with a smile.

The doors slid opened, revealing Rikun, looking slightly haggard.

"Rikun! Are you all right?" Rikuo asked, trying to sit up.

"Un…I'm fine, don't worry." Rikun helped him up, before sitting beside Nurarihyon. "Just…remind me not to upset Wakana-Okaa-san, ever."

Nurarihyon barked out a laugh while Rikuo looked confusingly at him.

"Well, I will leave you two alone now." Nurarihyon stood up and turned to Rikun. He then flicked his fingers on Rikun's forehead.

"Ow! What the hell, Jiji?" Rikun rubbed on the forming red spot.

"Don't mess this up this time." Nurarihyon warned him.

Rikun turned solemn. "I won't."

Nurarihyon nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Rikuo blinked at the door, and turned back to Rikun, who was rubbing his head. "What was that all about?"

Rikun sighed. "All of them are just angry at me for being oblivious, that's all. Anyways, are you feeling better now? You scared me when you suddenly fainted."

"Un. Just a bit dizzy. Sorry about that." Rikuo smiled. "Um…how's…the talk?" Rikuo asked nervously, fiddling on the bed sheet.

Placing his hand on top of Rikuo, Rikun assured him, "It went well, in fact, there was no need for one at all."

"Eh?"

"Turns out that Kana already figured out my feelings. The love we had for each other was actually platonic….well, for me that is, not that I knew it at that time. While Kana…had a crush on me." Rikun looked uncomfortable when he said this. "But, she said that she decided to let me go seeing as I was really in love with you, and that the love she had for me might not be really real."

"Oh, I see…" Rikuo said, blushing slightly when Rikun mentioned that he was in love with him.

"So, we filed for a divorce. Everything will be finalized in a few days time…and then I will finally be with you." Rikun leaned his body towards Rikuo, causing Rikuo blushed heavily at the close proximity.

"Here, it's almost midnight, I wanted to give this to you before then." Rikun took something from his sleeves and give it to Rikuo.

Rikuo gasped, seeing the hand mirror, looking shock at Rikun.

"It seems that I went to the same shop around ten years ago and bought the mirror that came together with this." Rikun gestured at the mirror. "Both of the hand mirrors are called 'The Fate Mirrors'. The story behind them is that they brought two people, who were not supposed to be together, back together again. Kind of suit our situation, hm?" Rikun smiled at Rikuo, making him blush again.

A cherry blossom petal slowly made it's way in between, getting their attention. Both of them glanced outside, looking at the cherry blossom tree that seems to glow in the night sky.

"Perfect timing."

"Eh?" Rikuo blinked at Rikun.

Rikun clasped his hands on Rikuo's, staring into his chocolate-like eyes. "Rikuo, I will stay with you and love you till the very end. Nobody will get in our way in this." He then pointed at the hand mirror that is in Rikuo's hands. "Here's something to seal this promise as well as a birthday gift."

Rikuo widened his eyes, hearing the similar words ten years ago.

_Rikun is…is reenacting the scene from ten years ago!_

Rikuo's heart started beating faster, knowing what was coming next.

Rikun closed his eyes, bringing Rikuo's hands to his lips and kissed them. "I love you, Rikuo." He then opened one of his eyes. "Now, it's your turn to say it."

Rikuo's mouth trembled slightly, "I…" Tears coming out from his eyes once again. "I…"

Rikun waited patiently for Rikuo's answer, even though he already knew the reply, his heart could not help but thumped loudly against his chest as he waited.

Rikun then felt his heart skipped a beat when Rikuo showed him a smile as tears sild down his cheeks, a smile that was so sincere and gentle, it made Rikuo looked really angelic.

"I love you, Rikun."

Rikun watched as Rikuo continued to smile happily at him, a blush painting his across his cheeks. Rikun then raised a hand to grip on Rikuo's chin, tilted his head up before capturing Rikuo's lips with his in a gentle kiss.

"Happy birthday, Rikuo."

_I probably had to deal with the other people once this got out…well, I wouldn't have it any other way, as long as I can be with Rikuo._

* * *

___**Fate has her way of getting around**_

* * *

_~A few days later~_

"Rikuo-kun."

Rikuo turned around from what he was doing, to see Inugamigyobu Tamazusa, preferring to be called Tamazuki, walked into his room.

"Ah, Tamazuki-san. Good afternoon." Rikuo greeted him.

"Good afternoon. May I enquire what is it you are doing?" Tamazuki smiled at him.

Rikuo smiled back. "Just arranging something…anyways, you will be staying for a while?"

"Seems to be that way." Tamazuki smiled exasperatedly. "My father wishes to challenge your grandfather and father to a sake match again."

Rikuo chuckled. "Did you come here alone?"

"No, I am with Inugami."

Inugami is an unnamed orphan and was taken in by Tamazuki. Tamazuki named him Inugami because his tongue reminds him of a dog. He was a true and loyal friend to Tamazuki.

…_Although I am unsure about the friend part…_

Rikuo sweatdropped, recalling how Inugami had glared at him every time Tamazuki approached him.

"Would you like to join us for some tea?" Tamazuki asked him with a warm smile.

"Ah, I-"

Rikuo was cut off as a hand sneaked around his waist, pulling him backwards to a strong chest, making him stand further away from Tamazuki.

"Ah! R-Rikun!" Rikuo looked back to see Rikun glaring at Tamazuki, holding Rikuo close to him.

"He is not free to go with you." Rikun growled out.

Tamazuki raised his hands up in a surrendering pose. "I was just asking, no need to be hostile." Tamazuki chuckled. "I shall see you later then, Rikuo-kun." He then flashed another smile at Rikun before walking off.

"He definitely did that on purpose."

Rikuo elbowed him in the ribs, making Rikun grunted in pain, letting go of Rikuo in the process.

"Ow! What was that for, Rikuo?" Rikun rubbed his ribs.

"Behave yourself, Rikun. He was just being polite." Rikuo scolded him lightly.

Rikun snorted. "As if…being polite…" Rikun rolled his eyes at the sound of that, before looking at Rikuo. "…What do I get if I do behave? Do I get a reward?"

"Eh? Reward?" Rikuo tilted his head to the side.

Rikun smirked mischievously. "I want a reward," He tapped his lips. "right here."

Rikuo blinked at Rikun for a while. He then went completely red when he finally got Rikun's meaning, smoke coming out from his body.

"Yo-You-!"

"Hm? What's wrong, Rikuo? Can't give your big brother a kiss?" Rikun teased him.

"PERVERT!" Rikuo stomped out of the room, still totally red.

Rikun chuckled, before he noticed something at the table Rikuo was attending to earlier. Looking at it, Rikun let out a smile, before turning towards the door.

"Rikuo! Don't leave me alone here!" Rikun sang out, running after Rikuo out the door.

On the table that Rikun was looking earlier, stood the two hand mirrors that Rikun had given to Rikuo, held up by a stand. The one that was broken was fixed, the pieces placed back to its original places using transparent tape. The two mirrors glinted against the light that shone in, with Rikun's voice calling Rikuo as the background.

~The End~

* * *

_Oh my god, this was just suppose to be very short, guess I went a bit overboard ^_^''' There are also some people who was out of character. (Kappa mainly)_

_Rikun's back with Rikuo! (Hooray!)It's a good thing Kana did not put up quite a fuss, huh?(I can't really imagine her putting a fight about this…) I feel a bit awful though, I keep making Rikuo cry (I'm so sorry, Rikuo!)_

_Things to note:_

_Kappa = River child_

_Sake = Wine in Japanese_

_Oyaji = Informal way of calling one's father, slightly rude_

_Jiji = Informal way of calling one's grandfather or elder, almost rude._

_Inugami = Dog god_

_The idea about the mirrors just popped into my head as I wrote this story…so, its not really that well done…T_T_

_That's all Folks! Do leave a review to tell me if the sequel is good!_


End file.
